Dipper Faces Facts
by adedicatedfanficprofile
Summary: Dipper finally faces the fact that Wendy will never love him like he does for her.
1. Dipper Faces Facts

**Hello everyone! This is my first FanFiction and there's gonna be more in the near upcoming future, so check my profile every couple of days or every week or so. So, without any further ado, here's the first part of my story!**

Late at night, 12:30 A.M. to be specific, everyone in the Mystery Shack was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Dipper Pines was the only one still awake. He was lying in his bed, thinking deeply about Wendy. Dipper has a huge crush on Wendy and his love for her is rather intense. In fact, she was the girl that brought him into puberty. She was his dream girl. But even through all of his little attempts to talk with her and helping her all the time, no matter what the situation or task is, he knows that he can't have her. She's out of his league. She's 15 and Dipper's only 12. But still, Dipper has a lot of feelings and a lot of affection for her. His feelings for her get stronger for her every day.

All of Dipper's deep thinking made him hungry and thirsty, so he got up and quietly went to the kitchen. He turned on the lights and looked in the fridge. "Chicken nuggets, leftover spaghetti… ooh, hot dogs!" Dipper said. He grabbed a hot dog bun from the bread box, a bottle of pop and a hot dog from the fridge and a plate from the counter. He then put the hot dog in the microwave and waited for a minute. Once the hot dog was cooked, he poured some Barbecue flavored chips on his plate. "This is a good hot dog", Dipper quietly said. He finished his food within 5 minutes and began to drink his pop on the chair in front of the TV. As he sat there, slowly drinking his pop, he again started to think about Wendy. He never seemed to get her off of his mind. 'Everything about her is perfect. Her looks, her personality, her clothing, her hair, everything', Dipper thought.

But then another thought came to his mind: He loves her so much, yet he can't have her. He already knows this, but he's kept in denial for so long, even as far back as a few weeks after meeting the ginger haired girl. But he's now taking it into consideration. He didn't want to face facts, but he had to. He had to realize that Wendy doesn't show the same affection for Dipper and that he and she can't be together. He didn't want this day to come, but it did. He finally faced the truth. After doing so, he became extremely sad. He tried to keep his tears in, but he couldn't. He started to silently cry in the chair, while at the same time putting his empty bottle of pop on the floor.

After about 3 minutes or so of crying, he heard footsteps getting closer and the sound of a yawn. Dipper tried to hold back his tears as hard as he could, but he couldn't, so he kept silently crying. The person, unaware of Dipper crying, let alone being in the chair, grabbed a bottle of pop from the fridge. The person opened the bottle and started drinking it. The person than turned around and saw Dipper crying. "Dipper?", the person said.

**That's all for chapter 1. Chapter 2 is coming tomorrow. Comment your honest opinion on how you felt, if there were any mistakes, any improvements I should've made, etc.**


	2. Dipper and Wendy

**Hey everyone! This is the partially anticipated chapter 2 for my first Fanfiction. I told you all it would come the next day! So, without any further messages, here's chapter 2! (also the final chapter BTW)**

Dipper heard his name being called by the mystery person. The voice was instantaneously recognized, but he dared not to look at the person as he sobbed and wept into his rather small hands, thinking that the person hasn't noticed him crying yet. It was the sound of an average female voice. It sounded crisp, but it also showed worry for him. "Hey Dipper, You OK, dude?", she said as the female touched and slightly rocked Dipper's left arm. He had no choice but to look at her face with streaks of tears down his face and puddles them on his hands. He looked up from his hands. It was Wendy.

Wendy had already noticed Dipper was crying from the barely audible sobs and sniffles he was making, but she didn't know that he was crying this hard. She knew that she had to help Dipper and comfort him.

"Dipper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just *sob*, just go away".

"C'mon, Dip. It won't get any better if you keep your problems bottled up inside of you".

Dipper was in the worst possible situation imaginable. He couldn't tell her for the life of him, but he knew that Wendy was a very persistent girl, so he didn't have a choice. She had to tell her what was going on.

"Wendy…I…I. you already know that I… have a… huge..c..crush on you, right?", Dipper said.

"Yeah, thanks to Soos". Wendy said, letting out a small, almost unnoticeable smirk at the thought of it.

"Well, I…I…."

Dipper's heart was about to beat out of his chest. He almost fainted at the thought of telling her. He simply couldn't do it, so he cried even harder. 'Poor Dipper', Wendy thought. She already knew what he was going to tell him. "Come here, dude", Wendy said. They both stood up and they hugged it out. Wendy let Dipper cry into her shoulder for a while. After about 4 minutes or so, Dipper started crying much less then. They both decided to sit on the carpet by the chair facing each other.

"Dipper let me tell you a story. But you have to promise to never tell another living soul", Wendy said. "I promise", Dipper said. "Pinky swear?", Wendy said. "Pinky swear", Dipper assured. They wrapped their pinkies together to ensure their trust and Wendy began to tell her story.

"You already know about how I've had so many boyfriends, right? Well, believe it or not, there was a time where I was in the same situation as you. I was about 12 or 13 and I had a crush on this one cute boy in school. At the time, my freckles were a problem. They were all over my body and I looked sort of ugly. I tried to talk to him and I helped him in any way I could. Then came that one dreaded day. I gave him a love note and he responded to me not only saying 'no', but also saying some very mean things to me. I fell into a deep depression and I cried every night thinking about him and knowing that we could never be together. So don't think I don't understand what you're talking about, because I've been in your situation before."

Dipper was really surprised to hear this and that she would entrust him with such a secret. "Wow, I'm… I'm so sorry, Wendy", Dipper said with much affectionism. "It's OK, Dipper. Do you think your alright, now?', Wendy said. "Yeah, I'm OK, now. Thanks for your suppor-". Dipper's sentence was interrupted when Wendy gave him, out of the blue, a quick, one second, kiss on the lips. "OK, then. Goodnight, Dipper", Wendy said. "…Goodnight", Dipper said, trying to grasp what just happened. Wendy threw away her empty bottle of pop and walked to her room, knowing that she did the right thing for Dipper. Dipper, finally grasping on what had just happened, blushed at her action, his cheeks a fiery, bright red. As he also threw away his empty bottle of pop, he grew extremely happy as he got into his bed. They both fell asleep at around 1:00 A.M. They both dreamt about that night, they never told anyone about what happened, and they thought very happily about each other for the ongoing months.

**Well, that's the end of that beautiful story. Favorite, follow, and comment on how you felt about it and any tips or pointers you can also give me. I accept constructive criticism! 15 favorites for my next Gravity Falls Fanfiction! **


End file.
